El rey león
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Ginny quiere unos minutos de paz en un acolchonado lugar, pero nunca imaginó que al ver un pulúcula, película o lo que fuera encontraría más que eso con su —para ella— siempre bebé. Su pequeño Rey León.


**El rey león**

_Ginny quiere unos minutos de paz en un acolchonado lugar, pero nunca imaginó que al ver un pulúcula, película o lo que fuera encontraría más que eso con su —para ella— siempre bebé. Su pequeño Rey León._

Ginny suspiró, ahora más que nunca comprendía a su mamá. La única diferencia es que su madre enloquecía con 7 hijos —los gemelos influían mucho—. Ella en cambio con dos hijos y uno por llegar, creía que terminaría en San Mungo. El pequeño o la pequeña —no perdía las esperanzas— le causaba estragos, antojos, cambios bruscos de personalidad, mucha sensibilidad e irritabilidad.

A lo anterior, podía sumarle el escándalo que causaban su par de infantes. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, frente a la caja cuadrada que Hermione les había regalado y que Harry constantemente usaba.

Una serie de gritos le hicieron abrir los ojos. Se puso de pie molesta, ¿acaso no podía disfrutar de un descanso? Caminó en dirección al lugar del alboroto y encontró a sus niños sentados en el jardín, con lodo en sus negras cabelleras, la ropa totalmente manchada y las mugrosas caritas con la misma expresión enfurruñada.

—Mamá fue su culpa— intentó empezar el mayor, hablando con la clásica claridad de un niño menor de cinco años. Su hermanito lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza, intentando decir que el otro mentía, pues aún era poca la claridad y velocidad, mas eso no evitaba que hiciera el suficiente ruido, semejante al de las futuras discusiones.

—Basta. Que si a esas nos vamos, James, tú eres el mayor.

Tomó a ambos de las manos y los encaminó a la regadera. Los niños en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía, intentaron escapar, pero una mirada bastó para que se resignaran a su suerte.

Después de uno que otro lamento, varios gritos, jabón por doquier, agua escurriéndose y el baño totalmente sucio, Ginny dejó a sus pequeños nuevamente impecables, levantó la mirada, todavía faltaba para que Harry llegara y ella estaba agotada, lo abultado de su vientre le empezaba a causar molestias, no muchas, pero si las suficientes como para querer recostarse.

Suspiró, tal vez podía hacer que ya se fueran a dormir, al fin los ojos de Albus empezaban a entrecerrarse. Seguro caería pronto, el problema era James, siempre tan inquieto, tan animado y con las mismas energías que un huracán o hasta más. Llamó a Kreacher para que lo llevara un rato a la sala, en lo que ella dormía al más pequeño.

Al que tomó en brazos y empezó a acunar, lo dicho, el niño se durmió casi al instante. Lo acomodó en la cuna y lo contempló un rato, tan lindo, tierno y parecido a su papá. Puso un hechizo de alarma y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación, dispuesta a irse a la suya y recostarse un rato. Sin embargo el sonido de cristal roto, le hizo soltar un gritito de frustración y bajar, cuestionándose si era mucho pedir unos minutos de paz en un acolchonado lugar.

La vista le sorprendió, el pobre Kreacker estaba atorado en el bote de la ropa sucia, que se suponía debía estar en su cuarto y su hijo le jalaba de las patitas intentando sacarlo. No muy lejos el bonito florero que le había regalado una de sus compañeras del equipo, junto la preciosa flor roja yacía en el suelo destrozado.

— ¡James! — el crío inmediatamente se puso derecho y se volvió con carita de susto. Un par de movimientos de la varita fueron suficientes para reparar el florero y sacar al pobre elfo del bote. El cual se fue, casi al instante a hacer la cena para los amos, mejor eso que cuidar al amito James.

La embarazada mujer por fin tomó asiento mientras su hijo se acomodaba a su lado, con expresión aburrida, al estar menos de dos minutos quieto. Movía de un lado a otro las piernas, hacia caritas, veía a todos lados. Se acercaba a ella con reprimidas intenciones de jalarle un muy llamativo mechón de cabello. Hasta que de un brinco se puso de pie recordando algo.

Ginny alarmada por la nueva ocurrencia del pequeño le sorprendió que éste se limitara a buscar algo en el mueble que sostenía la llamada tele, para casi al instante volverse y con la más linda expresión de inocencia mirarla. Ella comenzaba a creer que si él la veía así, podía salvarse de más de un castigo y es que no era porque fuera su hijo, pero era una monada. Bellísimo, con el cabello negro de Harry, ligeramente menos alborotado, las claras pecas se aglomeraban en la nariz y en los pómulos, las mejillas comúnmente encendidas por el constante movimiento del niño, que amaba correr de un lado a otro. Y sus ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los de ella, brillaban alegres, junto a esa bonita sonrisa que siempre estaba dibujada en su cara.

— ¿Podemos ver esto?— preguntó mostrándole la cajita rectangular que Audrey le regaló a sus hijos, ella la tomó en sus manos y asintió. Tal vez así se estaría quieto y le permitiría el tan ansiado descanso.

—El Rey León, como Gryffindor. —murmuró mientras prendía el aparato y seguía todos los pasos que Harry le había indicado.

—La escuela mamá. ¿Hogwats?

—Hogwarts, y sí cariño, justamente. Gryffindor es una de las casas y en su escudo hay un león— explicó mostrándole la bufanda que estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá —recuerdas que te dije que son cuatro en total.

El niño asintió y ella sonrió divertida, le acomodó la bufanda en el cuello y continuó.

—Pues en esta íbamos tu papá y yo, también tus tíos y abuelos, mi amor. Las otras casas están representadas, por un águila, un tejón y una serpiente. También tienen colores, que las caracterizan.

El continuaba viéndola, atento a cada una de sus palabras, pero el canto de un hombre les hizo voltear y los animalitos que se movían casi al ritmo de la canción llamaron inmediatamente la atención del niño, que se acomodó junto a su mamá y vio fijamente el televisor. Ginny abrazó a su hijo y se dispuso a ver la supuesta genialidad del aparato.

El niño soltó una expresión de admiración en cuanto se vio al gran león. Fascinado.

—Mamá, tiene los colores de la bufanda —exclamó, tomándola con una de sus manos. Ella asintió divertida, pero en cuanto vio al león negro, sus ojos inmediatamente le recordaron a la casa de Slytherin. Bueno, eso y la personalidad del animal.

—Pobre ratón— exclamó, luego un uff fue muestra de la alegría ante el animalito que había escapado. Pero nuevamente se alarmó en cuanto el ave fue casi tragada por el león y soltó una risita, muy divertido cuando lo escupió. —Mamá, están peleando, parece que no se llevan bien. Eso está mal, mami, si son hermanos ¿no se deben querer?

—Sí mi amor, pero sigue viendo. — Ginny también le estaba poniendo mucha atención, con algo de suerte podría utilizar frases y situaciones de la película con sus hijos. —Por eso, tú debes querer a tu hermano y no pelear con él.

Él asintió entusiasmado. Y Ginny no podía dejar de comparar las situaciones, al menos su hijo era igual de escandaloso en las mañanas que el pequeño león, vamos era gracioso que ella soltara la misma frase desentendida a Harry en esas situaciones: _ en la madrugada es tu hijo._

La carcajada de su hijo cuando Simba ataca al ave azulita, Zazu, le sacó de sus pensamientos sobre el ciclo de vida y la justicia que había dicho Mufasa, el león papá. Aunque admitía que los padres, casi siempre eran algo alcahuetes*, bueno consentidores. Claro que ella no sabía que en un futuro la que más tip's le iba a dar al pequeño leoncito que tenía por hijo sería justamente ella.

— ¿Mami, qué son hienas?

—Un animal gris que pareciera ríe, mi amor, ya saldrá — respondió. Por otro lado era definitivo que Scar, no le simpatizaba para nada, le parecía sumamente tramposo. Bueno definitivamente si fueran magos, ya sabría en que casa estaría cada uno. Y aunque le dolería, debía admitir, que Scar —tan astuto él— sabía jugar con la imprudente valentía de los leones, eso y la pequeña dosis de adulación. ¡Qué parecida la historia con la virtud de —al menos— esas dos casas!

Daba gracias de que sus hijos no tuvieran un tío como el negro león.

—Mami ya ves. ¡A Simba tampoco le gusta bañarse! ¿Sabes? A mi también me amm despinas. —Pero ella evitó mencionar que al menos a él no lo agarraba a lengüetazos y mejor agregó:

—Despeinas. Aún así, su mamá lo bañó.

—Pero muy poco.

Negó con una sonrisa. Su hijo se las sacaba con una facilidad asombrosa. Y con la película, así como las semejanzas que ella hacía con la realidad, le terminarían doliendo las mejillas. Dio gracias a Merlín que al niño no le llamaran la atención las palabras de Zazu sobre el matrimonio de Nala y Simba, aunque a ella le costó reprimir la risa.

Aunque para su suerte no tardó mucho en carcajearse con su hijo ante las penurias del pajarito azul. Vaya que ese par lo hacían batallar, y por algún extraño motivo le recordaba a alguien, pero a quién…

—Mami, mami, cuando vaya a Howats, ¡yo seré el rey león!

—Por supuesto— aunque ella comenzaba a creer que ya lo era, pero prefirió no decírselo. —Eres James Sirius Potter, amor. Tú y tus hermanos lo serán.

—Ya quiero mami— declaró, para unirse al canto de quiero ya ser el rey. Agarrando increíblemente fácil el ritmo de la canción, claro no podía decir lo mismo de la letra.

No pudo evitar que sus sentidos maternos se agudizaran ante la peligrosa acción de los cachorros de la pulúcula, o película, o lo que fuera. Sus alarmas crecieron cuando vio el brillo divertido en los ojos de su hijo. Resignada, sabía que por más que quisiera James se metería en muchos problemas, igual que sus hermanos gemelos o los hombres a los que les debía su nombre. Siempre con ansias de aventura, de descubrir, conocer, merodear. Por un fugaz instante se cuestionó sobre los nombres de su niño, por lo que Harry le había platicado y lo que ella sabía y veía, la dirección de Hogwarts sería —para su bebé—, su segundo hogar en el colegio.

—Esas son las hienas— el niño la miró y regresó rápidamente la vista al televisor, se había acercado ligeramente más a su mamá. La cual no olvidaría en un futuro la frase de yo me río del peligro, ¿cómo? Si él la diría en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¡Son tontos! — ella le dirigió una mirada de censura que fracasó estrepitosamente, tal vez, por un lado porque él solo veía la pantalla. Además ella no podía negar que le daba la misma impresión.

Frunció el seño, sería Percy. ¡Sí! Zazu le recordaba a su hermano, pomposo, responsable y cuando eran chicos, por culpa de Fred y George para evitar sus travesuras, llegó a verse envuelto en más de una.

—Pobe Sr. pico de bana… —enmudeció ante la escena y luego muy alarmado preguntó — ¿Se los van a comer?

—No lo creo— pero las imágenes hablaron por sí solas, suspiró aliviada. — Ves, por eso hay que hacerles caso a mamá y papá.

Él asintió como si fuera un regañado más, identificándose inmediatamente con el pequeño león reprendido. Y Ginny se preguntó si serían Harry o ella las que tendrían esas charlas con más frecuencia, la respuesta es que ambos la tendrían y no solo con él. Y sí también los Potter acabarían más divertidos que regañados, igual que Simba y Mufasa.

—Pon atención a lo que dice. Valentía es justamente eso.

Él apenas y la escuchó. Y ella con nostalgia pensó en su hermano, padre y amigos ante las palabras de Mufasa. Posó la vista un instante hacía la ventana, ya empezaba a oscurecer, vaya, ¡qué bonito significado! Ya no vería las estrellas igual. Tan ensimismada estaba recordando, que la tomó por sorpresa el momento en que su hijo le tocó para atraer su atención.

—¡Mufasa!— exclamó, ella lo miró con algo de duda, pero en cuanto la captó le dio risa y se retorció de forma semejante a la hiena, por lo que después de un rato, tuvo que _pelearse _con el aparato para poder regresarle, ya que los constantes _Mufasa_ se volvieron después una guerra de cosquillas entre ambos.

Aún con lagrimillas en los ojos por la risa, volvió a centrar su atención en la película. Y espero, de todo corazón que los planes de Scar no se cumplieran, aunque algo le decía que eso no pasaría. Y mientras oía cantar al león, confirmó que el verde no le agradaba, siempre del lado _malvado_. Claro, eso mejor no lo diría en voz alta, no quería que James lo repitiera a cada rato.

Sin embargo tuvo que tragarse sus prejuiciosos pensamientos, cuando el fondo se tornó rojizo. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, eran imaginaciones suyas, pero eso no evitaba que prefiriera no tener nada verde y sí mucho rojo. Nuevamente agradeció que James batallara más por entonar la canción, que por ponerle toda la atención posible a la letra. No quería hablar de muertes… y mucho menos de matar.

La plática entre Simba y Scar volvieron a levantar sus alarmas maternas, no podía el malvado león ése, planear o hacer lo que ella creía. ¿O sí? La escena de los animales pastando y las hienas se lo terminó de confirmar. La posible ternura que sentía al ver al animalito practicando el rugido se vio opacado por el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría a continuación en la trama.

—Corre — exclamó James, con una tierna expresión de susto, muy parecida a la de Simba.

La pelirroja angustiadísima abrazó a su hijo, ejerciendo una presión por la que él no se quejó. Casi podía sentir la desesperación de Mufasa, al ver a su hijo ahí.

La pregunta del por qué le pego Skar al ave, se quedó en la garganta del niño, por lo que ocurría en el televisor. Soltó una exclamación de horror y los ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas, ante las acciones del hermano de Mufasa y la caída del imponente rey.

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada y también sintió la humedad en sus ojos. Volteó a ver a su —para ella— siempre bebé y lo tomó en brazos totalmente, él se recargó en ella y correspondió el gesto. Lo consoló e intentó controlar el sentimiento y su llanto, más ante la imagen que presentaba el leoncito y su intento por hacer reaccionar a su padre, pobrecito. La imagen de Harry le pasó por la cabeza y aumentó la tristeza.

—No despertó mami, ¿se volvió una estrella?— Ginny lo miró sombrada por la interpretación y asintió. Después de varios minutos, en el que ella le puso pausa a la película —con más facilidad, que antes— y le pidió unas golosinas a Kreacher para tranquilizarse ella y su cachorrito, como ahora le llamaría, la siguieron viendo. Ambos con los ojos rojos y una que otra lagrimita.

—Le miente mami— la indignada expresión, deslució un poco ante la tristeza que aún presentaba. —Es muy malo.

—Mucho mi amor… — ella sí que podía mostrar esa mirada, furiosa ante los malvados actos del león. Si no estuviera su hijo ya le estaría, seguramente, gritando de cosas.

—¡Simba no le creas!— le habló James a la pantalla, cosa que enterneció a la pelirroja. —¡No! No le hagas caso Simba.

Intentó arrugar sus cejitas, porque no quería que las hienas fueran a lastimar al león. Y casi sonrió cuando éstas chocaron entre ellas y una caía, picándose con las espinas. Permitiendo que el leoncito lograra escapar.

— ¿Ahora qué hará? ¡Nunca debió hacerle caso! —se lamentó el primogénito de los Potter, cubriéndose el rostro con tristeza.

Hay que seguir viendo, seguro todos se enterarán de lo ocurrido quiso decirle Ginny. Pero al escuchar las mentiras de Skar y ver a las leonas, sintió aún más compasión. Sin duda la mamá de Simba debía sentirse fatal, lo perdió todo en unos instantes. Ahora alejó la imagen de su propia madre, su férrea leona, cuando murió Fred y se obligó a seguir viendo la película, soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Y luchando por alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

James, al ver el rostro de su mamá, la volvió abrazar, diciéndole que se tranquilizara, y un: _ya, ya pasó, ¿quieres que le pongamos pasa otra vez?_. La pelirroja negó, correspondiendo el abrazo y poniendo a su adorado hijo en las piernas, aunque las escenas la estaban deprimiendo, se sintió fascinada por el momento y la unión que la película estaba causando en ambos.

Lo levantó ligeramente y hundió la nariz en el cabello de su hijo, aprovechando para darle unos cuantos besos. Y voltearlo, para que viera la película, a la que nuevamente tuvieron que regresarle y ella permitió despejarse y cambiar de ideas, al pensar que se estaba volviendo una experta en el uso del _control, _dejando atrás el primer percance que tuvo con él.

—Pero no está muerto mami— repuso James cuando vio al changuito azul, rayar el dibujo del león que había hecho— ahí está, mira.

—Pero eso él no lo sabe, cariño.

— ¿Por qué se espantan mami? Simba no es malo, ¿crees que lo adopten? — a lo que ella afirmó. Pensando que el par que acaba de aparecer, seguro le daría un grado de comicidad ya necesario a la historia.

La risita de su hijo le dio la razón, a lo que ella también sonrió. Con la historia del joven Pumbaa. Sin duda esos dos ya le caían muy bien. Él nuevamente buscó seguir la canción, muy atinado para el _hakuna matata._ Ginny se vio forzada, a repetir la canción tres veces más, hasta que se impuso en seguir viendo la película.

— ¡Mamá comen gusanos!— dijo James y por la sonrisa pícara, ante el viscosos pero sabrosos le prohibió terminantemente que se le ocurriera hacerlo. Él sonrió y asintió. Pues Ginny no sabía que James ya conocía sobre esa experiencia y no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo de sabrosos, a la parte del viscoso no la negaba. Además, él prometió que él no lo haría, más no dijo nada de Albus. Una sonrisa aún más ancha y muy traviesa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Ya creció mami y ahora el también tiene los colores de la bufanda! Oh pobre señor pico de banana— continuó, y Ginny prefirió ahorrarse el al menos no se lo comió con el que casi se atraganta cuando Scar lo propone, al menos eso no pasó.

Ginny para incomprensión de su hijo le dio un ataque de risa cuando Timón dijo entonces, un montón de cadáveres reales nos están viendo. Y la pelirroja lo repetía: los muggles eran geniales, mira que hacerla llorar, era difícil —mucho, muchísimo— y la historia de Simba, en repetidas ocasiones lo estaba haciendo, tanto de risa, como de tristeza.

—Mamá— se quejó y ella no supo si era porque casi lo tira, o porque no entendía la risa cuando Simba se había vuelto a deprimir o porque el monito azul, había descubierto que Simba continuaba con vida.

James, soltó un ligero brinquito cuando la leona apareció y ella irremediablemente pensó en Nala, francamente dudaba que se fueran a comer a Pumbaa. Pero por lo visto su hijo no, ya que se removía inquieto bloqueándole la visibilidad en apoyo al ya no tan cachorro Simba.

—Ja. —sonrió feliz la pelirroja al atinarle que era Nala, gesto que su hijo confundió, pues dijo:

—Pero Simba es mejor. —los brinquitos y la desesperación de Timón provocó un nuevo ataque de risa en los dos. Otra cosa en la que la pelirroja no se equivocó, ¡eran sumamente cómicos!

—Mira, mira quién lo diría del leoncito que soñaba con ser rey— pensó la pelirroja cuando Simba negó su trono, claro que después de lo ocurrido y las palabras de Scar era obvio, pero no pudo dejar de pensarlo.

Sonrió al ver a los leones y recordó las palabras de Zazú. Tan atinado él y ahora también Timón. Al menos a James le daba más risa que Simba mojara a Nala y curiosamente esa canción entre ambos no la intentó cantar. Soltando un Ja cuando al fin Simba le ganó y un diug ante el lengüetazo de ella.

— ¿Por qué lloran? ¿Qué es domar?

—Porque creen que su amigo los va a cambiar y dejar.

—Oh y ¿domar?

Pero él ya no se interesó en la respuesta al ver que los leones discutían. Ella negó, pues de momento muy valiente Simba no le salió, aunque lo veía lógico, y se imaginaba que pasaría a continuación, no podía dejar de creer que debería afrontar y enfrentar a Scar, para que al fin se enterara de la verdad.

—No debió decir lo de su padre— dijo James, enfurruñado.

—Pero es que Simba debe regresar—antes de que hablara, agregó —también está su mamá.

—Sí, pero lo puso triste— replicó. Mas la molestia se le pasó con el canto del monito y las graciosas expresiones de fastidio de Simba.

Ginny regresando a las comparaciones no pudo dejar de pensar que la sabía rareza del simio, era similar a la de Dumbledore. Vaya ¿por qué los genios tenían que ser tan excéntricos? Y la única respuesta que consiguió es que era Rafiki y no monito azul.

Una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en los gruesos labios de la mujer, al ver a Simba con su reflejo y las palabras de él vive en ti y casi vuelve a llorar cuando aparece Mufasa. Seguramente la película también le haría bien a Harry, vamos que también Simba le recordaba mucho a él.

Claro que la tristeza se vio opacada por la risueña risa de su hijo ante el bastonazo de Rafiki y ella meditó sus sabías palabras oh sí, el pasado puede doler, pero puedes o huir de él o aprender. ¡Qué enseñanza! Esa película, era más que fascinante. Oficial, la amaba.

Se unió a la risa de su retoño cuando Simba le aventó el bastón a Rafiki y Ginny se alegró mucho cuando el león decidió ser valiente —digno representante de su casa, por cierto— y enfrentó su pasado.

— ¿Los dejó? — y Ginny no supo si preguntó o afirmó, pero segura respondió:

—No mi niño, porque ellos lo acompañaran. Ves. Los amigos siempre están juntos.

— ¿Cómo papá con tío Ron y tía Hermione?

—Justamente. —contestó orgullosa.

Nuevamente estallaron en carcajadas, ante el baile en hula-hula de Timón, el cual cada vez que le regresaban les daba la misma gracia, que desapareció la preocupación por los animalitos, al ser perseguidos.

Pero no quitó la indignación de ambos cuando Scar, le pegó a la mamá de Simba. Y Ginny confirmó el parecido de Simba con Harry, cuando éste fue confundido con su padre. Mira que ambos leones les pasaba lo mismo, en ese aspecto.

El suspenso los mantuvo callados y expectantes, pese a la indignación por las palabras mentirosas del tío de Simba que le hicieron asumir una muy falsa culpa, o la duda de James sobre: qué era dimitir.

— ¡Mamá lo va a tirar, como a su papá!— gritó el niño, con los ojos nuevamente brillosos. Ella lo abrazó, pero ninguno de los dos despegó la vista del televisor.

—Error— murmuró triunfante Ginny cuando Scar confesó lo que hizo y ahora los dos se removían inquietos, como queriendo unirse a la lucha, con zarpazos y gruñidos. De no tener a su hijo encima, seguramente Ginny ya abría sacado la varita.

—¡Mami, Timón y Pumbaa se uneron y el mico también!— dijo feliz el pequeño Potter.

—Eso, una paliza— repetía la pelirroja. A la cual le dio risa el intercambio de palabras entre Zazu y Timón, quiero salir, quiero salir y yo quiero entrar las cuales aumentaron cuando Pumba se enojó y ahuyentó a las hienas.

—Bien hecho, lo desterró.

—No mami, le dijo lo mismo que cuando era pequeño, que se fuera.

—Cierto hijo— contestó feliz su madre, ante las palabras de su atento cachorro. Pero al ver lo que seguía soltó—: ¡Tramposo!, ¡Sucio!, ¡Serpiente cobarde!

—No, no y no mamá. Es un león, no una serpente. —le volvió a corregir y Ginny se auto-regañó, por decir esas palabras. Dándole toda la razón a su hijo y disculpándose. Prometiéndose no volver a soltar frases así enfrente de sus hijos.

Ginny pensó que era un buen final para ese villano, al menos pagó las consecuencias de sus actos y no por manos de Simba, si no por sus propios errores, igual de alguien a quien prefería no traer a cuento. James, no preguntó por el desenlace, ya lo haría después, ahora estaba más feliz porque Simba ganó y el reino volvió a ser bonito, lleno de vida y de animalitos.

Se sonrieron con complicidad y en cuanto James preguntó si quería verla nuevamente ella asintió. Pero justo cuando la iba a regresar otra canción empezó, muy similar a la del inicio, pero la letra variaba pues no hablaba de un ciclo, por el contrario repetía: el vive en ti y anunciaba la segunda parte: _El Rey León II: El reino de Simba_.

Ahora le pediría más de esas cosas a Audrey y a Hermione. Y lo mejor ya tenía un título. Al fin entendía a su papá y su amor por los muggles, era muy cierto, sus creaciones eran fantásticas y llenas de una magia diferente, pero muy bella.

Harry llegó y los encontró pegados a la pantalla. Con los residuos de la cena alrededor.

—Papi, verdad que mami y tú son todos unos leones. ¡Incluso tienen la melena! ¡Igual que Simba! La de mami es hasta del mismo color— exclamó James, a lo que Harry alzó la ceja sin entender y Ginny negó divertida, diciéndole con la mirada que más tarde le explicaría y también le aclararía a James, que las leonas no tienen melena, pues el niño en los brazos paternos ya estaba cerrando los ojos, pero todavía despierto tarareaba.

El vive en ti, en el reflejo, en ti y mi— dijo más dormido que despierto justo cuando Harry ponía un pie en la escalera, por lo que el auror lo vio fijamente y el sonido de la canción con dicha letra inundó la sala de estar. El mago volteo y se encontró con la dulce mirada de su esposa, que señaló el televisor. Murmurándole que verían la película.

Tal vez Ginny, James y Harry no tendrían que esperar a Audrey o Hermione para ver la continuación, pues cuando el niño-que-vivió se sentó a ver la tele con su mujer. El también se cautivo con _El Rey León._

**N/A**: Hi y gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?

*Alcahuete (según RAE): Persona o cosa que sirve para encubrir lo que se quiere ocultar.

**Disclaimer:** lo dicho, es un fic hecho por una fan.


End file.
